Melting Wax
by redrose2310
Summary: House of Wax' AU Carly was taken at the start of the movie and the others had to look for her. 'Murder, slash and rape' What if Wade didn't really love her that much


This is AU it starts just after Carly leaves the tent the night the teenagers campout.

Carly walked away from the tent and Wade fell back asleep no body heard her scream because it was cut off to quickly by Vincent's hand over her mouth just before he stabbed her with a setitive that would nock her out and let him do his work to her still perfect body. He hoped his brother would be pleased.

The next morning...

Blake woke and relised it was almost 2:30! He jumped up and ran out of the tent pulling on his clothes as he went.

"Nick, Wade get up it's almost 2:30 we're running late!" he called before throwing his shoe at their tent.

"Chill man." Wade said yawning as he crawled out of the tent and screched. The other two boys crawling out just behind him.

"Where's Carly?" Nick asked noticing everyone but his sister.

"Maybe he had to take a leak" Blake said and Dealton just jumped forward.

"I'll look for her!" he said grinning only to have both Nick and Wade slap him in the back of the head.

"Paige will you look around please?" Wade asked and Paige nodded worried about her bestfriend.

"Please be quick tho okay baby?" Blake asked eyeing his watch and counting the seconds they were waisting.

"Whatever it's not like we're leaving til we find her." Paige said and Blake looked thunderstuck.

"But Baby!" he moaned and fallowed her into the woods.

Nick watched all this and could only think he was friends with some real weirdos. With a sigh he started packing up his stuff which was only his hoodie he'd taken off to sleep in but still he went ahead and packed Carly's stuff up after all she was his sister and if he didn't Delton might try to sniff her pantys or something.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked from the opening of the tent seeing him messing with Carly's things.

"I'm packing my sister's things so she won't have what does it look like?" Nick snapped and Wade blushed feeling like an asswhole as he'd been thinking it looked like he was robbing her.

"I was going to-" Wade started only to be cut off by Blake screaming and Paige yelling for help. Both boys jumped up and ran toward the sound. They found Blake head first in rotting animals and Paige at the top of the hill he'd clearly fallen from.

"Wow" Deltan cried covering his mouth and nose, Nick winced but pulled his friend up with wade's help. As Paige helped Blake wash off in the blood and rotted flesh a truck pulled up and a man started throwing roadkill into the pile.

"Uh hey buddie?" Blake called and pointed at the aldy's hand sticking up out of the pile that the other's only just then noticed.

"What's that?"

The man walked threw the carcasses to the hand and pulled it up making the others finch and showed them it was fake.

"Found it on the side of the road." He said with a smile.

"Oh" Blake said and was glad the other's couldn't tell he was blushing.

"Hey you seen a girl around here with brown hair this tall?" Wade asked holding his hand up at Carly's hight.

"No but maybe somebody from town did it's just up the road there a ways but Bo rides around out here he's got a towtruck does pretty good buisness he might of seen her." The roadkill guy said.

"How do we get there?" Wade asked the guy gave them derections and told them they'd need 4 wheel drive to get there though because the road was washed out.

After much pouting from Blake they all disided to take his truck and check it out though Wade want to move his car out of the way in case the truck from the night before came back only to find his fanbelt was broke.

"What fuck man this was brand new!" he whined and Nick snickered at the tone.

"Oh well get a new one in town come on." Nick said shaking his head at the way Wade and Nick whined about everything only to have Dalton pop up in his face and ask if he'd seen his camra and after saying no began to laugh at what wierd whiney guys he hung out with got in Blake's truck 'or suv whatever it is call'.

'Carly girl you better be okay.' Nick thought letting his mind go to his twin with worry.


End file.
